Board games to Shot games
by MiSs-SuRealiSt
Summary: Everyone is bored so Fred and George organise a friendly shot game. Will it get to friendly for two of the participants. We'll see. Review please!


Board Games and Shot Games

* * *

The usual group were sat around the Gryffindor common room. Everyone was bored as the Hogsmeade trip had been cancelled due to torrential rain. The first years had commandeered the chess tables, so instead we were playing muggle board games.

"Ok, it was Miss Scarlet with a wrench in the basement!" Ron announced excitedly.

"Err, Ron. We're playing Monopoly." Hermione said trying to hide a smile.

"We are?" I said asked. Taking my head of my elbow, Hermione nodded, "Then why have I still got scrabble pieces?"

"Are either of you paying attention?" She snaps in a mothering tone. We glanced at each other briefly before muttering in unison.

"No."

"Harry this was your idea!" She insisted.

"Yea I know, but that was before-" I trailed off and looked at the floor.

"Before what?" She asked cocking an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Before I realised how boring they are!" I yelled jokily. "You cant find these fun?"

"Millions of people cant be wrong." She snapped tidying away monopoly in a huff.

"Yes but millions of people can have nothing better to do." I muttered throwing myself back in the armchair, causing a first years chess game to be obliterated off the table.

"Oi! You did that on...Oh don't worry." They squeaked as they came round to see me sitting in the armchair. I laughed and waved as they rushed clumsily out the portrait hole.

"Harry, do you have to torment the first years?" Hermione said with a sigh, as she sat beside me on the arm.

"What else is there to do?" Ron agreed, sitting in the armchair opposite but immediately jumping up.

"What the fuck!" He screamed looking back at the chair and finding that the seat had turned into a massive cactus. "Who did that?"

"Sorry little bro, we had to test it out." The twins laughed.

"Why are you here? You don't even go here anymore." Hermione muttered standing up.

"What's the matter Herm, not happy to see us?" They teased putting there arms around Hermione's shoulders and embracing her jokily. "Hey saviour." They laughed, both giving me a friendly punch.

"Whys everyone so droopy?" They asked sitting in the armchair that wasn't a plant.

"We're bored." Everyone echoed.

"Then do something." George muttered in a patronising way, whilst looking around the room with bored eyes, his mouth turned into a smirk.

"We were." Hermione announced carrying the board games over to a near-by shelf.

"Boardgames?" They said with raised eyebrows, They smirked "We meant something a little less boring." They teased. "How about a friendly mixed house game?"

"Hufflepussy's and Ravenbores wont me up for that" Seamus joked.

"Maybe not, but hasn't a certain common room been flooded?" They said raising there eyebrows.

"The Slytherins?" I asked looking up with a quirk of my own eyebrow. There and then I decided they had planned this all along. Peeves has supposedly left a tap running in the Slytherin dorms. Rubbish.

"Why not." Fred asked. "Things have been different since the war haven't they?"

"I've been hearing there's been some very friendly conversations." George said looking in my direction and winking.

"Fuck off" I mouthed not letting Hermione or Ron see. They both just exchanged deepened smirks, charismatic fuckers.

"Come on, just the seventh years. In say, 10 minutes in the room of requirement?" Fred asked with raised eyebrows.

"Someone's already planned this." I laughed shaking my head in disbelief.

"What's in it for you?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

"Ok, ok, we have some crates of fire whiskey we're never going to get rid of." George explained

"I knew it, well I wont be any part of it." Hermione snapped.

"We weren't asking you too, all we want to do is get rid of some booze and have fun doing so!" Fred joked

"Well im in." Ron said with a smirk.

"Same here." I muttered adding a shrug.

"Can we talk about this logically, I mean-" Hermione started but she was cut off.

"No." The twins said immediately. She looked at them with wide eyes before letting out a long sigh.

"Well I guess I have to keep a charge of things." She added seriously.

"Oh yes, of course." The twins agreed while seriously nodding their heads. It would have looked realistic if it wasn't for the matching smirks painted across their faces.

The slimy trio; Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy as well and Crabbe and Goyle had shown, that was it, either no Slytherins wished to take part, or they couldn't handle their alcohol. I liked to think It was the second one! The room was overrun with Gryffindor. Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny and I made the group Into a solid 13.

"So." Malfoy started already looking bored as he studied his nails with hooded eyes. "What game are we playing?"

"I thought." Fred started throwing a juggling ball up in the air and quickly transfiguring it into a pile of plastic shot glasses. "I've never"

"I've never" I asked looking at them. "Do you know the rules?"

"Do you Potter?" Malfoy patronised with raised eyebrows.

"It's not that hard, it's just not a wizard game, do you know the rules Malfoy? Or even the game?" I argued with a scowl.

"Enough." George announced while scattering bottles and shot glasses throughout the smaller groups within the group.

"For people with no imagination, this is how you play the game." Fred began, whilst taking great gulps of the fire whiskey in his hand. "People shout out things they've never done. For the naughty people that have, they get rewarded a cheeky shot of fire whiskey."

"This is dumb." Pansy drawled, Draco looked around and smirked.

"Actually, it's quite brilliant. However, people lie Weasley. How can you overcome that?" Draco asked in his usual charismatic way.

"Come now Malfoy. Your not a stupid as you look." George laughed, standing next to his brother and taking gulps from his own bottle, mirroring Fred perfectly.

"Veritaserum." I said with a grin. They both turned round and laughed.

"Of course, you have in fact all been drinking spiked whiskey." They laughed, most people looked shocked. Ron and Seamus looked amused. Hermione looked pissed.

"You poisoned us?" She snapped.

"Oh come on Granger, do you have to be so dramatic?" Zabini asked with a grin.

"You could have warned us." She admitted, looking slightly embarrassed .

"Of course. 'Hermione, will you drink this spiked whiskey so we can find out all your sordid secrets?" Fred teased while waggling his eyebrows.

"Ok, I see your point." Hermione approved. She still looked pissed off, but her mouth was turning up, if you looked quickly she could be half smiling.

"Ok, so we've been spiked. Can we play now?" I complained feeling very bored. Malfoy looked up and smirked.

"Eager are we?" He teased taking a massive gulp of his bottle.

"Shut up and start the fucking game." I snapped pouring whiskey in my shot glass. This was going to be interesting. The only person who we knew a lot about was Seamus, and that was because he was slowly becoming the Hogwarts mattress.

"Ok fine, I have never drunk under-age." He said with a smirk.

"That was shit!" Seamus snapped knocking back his shot.

"It got everyone to drink didn't it, you try better Finnigan." Malfoy suggested. He grinned at Neville's untouched shot and smirked. "Well, most of us."

"Gladly, I have never kissed someone of the same sex." Seamus said with a grin. Bollocks, I tried to hide my shot but when I put down the glass all eyes were on me.

"What?" I asked trying to sound cool and relaxed.

"What do you mean what?" Ron asked with a shocked expression.

"Didn't think you had it in you Potter." Malfoy teased.

"Shut it Malfoy." I snapped. "Right, I've never had sex on the first date."

Draco, Pansy, Seamus, Fred and George drank. Fred grinned before speaking.

"I've never had a threesome with twins." He laughed. Everyone looked around blankly before fixing their eyes on Hermione who was trying to drink calmly while blushing crimson.

"Herm!" Ron sputtered looking flabbergasted.

"Oh shh Ron." She snapped. "I've never watched porn."

All the boys drank, so did Ginny and Pansy. Hermione looked around happily as if she has redeemed herself. The game continued, as time went on people began passing out. Neville was the first to go, then Ginny, Dean, Pansy, and Crabbe and Goyle.

We'd all moved to sit around a small table. Everyone was tipsy, many were close to joining the others passed out on the floor, but that game continued and the I've never got worse.

"I've never lusted after a teacher." Blaise giggled downing his shot. I sneakily took the shot and many questioned my actions.

"Who?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Remus." Everyone laughed. Everyone but Draco and Blaise.

"That's funny how?" He questioned with confused eyes.

"He's fucking Harry's godfather now." Ron laughed.

"Oh." Draco approved with a chuckle.

"I've never walked in on my parents." I admitted. Ron and the twins drank, so did Hermione.

"I've never had sex with someone in this room." Hermione laughed expecting no one to drink. Dammit! I tipped up my shot glass along with Seamus, Draco and Blaise.

"Harry?" Ron asked with a grin.

"When did you shag Seamus?" Ron assumed, my blush deepened.

"I haven't fucked Harry." Seamus laughed.

"Well then who've you shagged?" Ron asked Seamus.

"Who hasn't Seamus shagged?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"Well me for starters." I laughed trying to keep my eyes of Malfoy who was looking straight at me with a grin.

"I've never slept with a Gryffindor." Hermione wondered watching the two Slytherins. They both took a shot happily.

"I've never had sex in the great hall." Fred asked. George made a spluttering sound before clinking his brothers bottle.

"To us." They laughed finishing their bottles.

"You two?" Hermione asked looking shocked. "Isn't that a bit..."

"Of incest?" Fred asked. "Maybe...we like to look at it as..."

"Vanity winning a fuck. If you can't fuck yourself, fuck someone who looks identical to you." George finished with a grin.

"Fair dos." Ron admitted turning his attention back to the game. "I've never been in love."

"Awww." Everyone patronised. Fred leaned down to ruffle Ron's hair earning a scowl from his younger brother. Both Malfoy and I drank, along with Fred and George who were now sharing a bottle.

"You've been in love?" Hermione asked. She looked at me and raised and eyebrow. "Cho?"

I shrugged my shoulders and grinned.

"I've never been a 'bottom'" I laughed. I looked as Malfoy, Seamus, Fred and Hermione drank. I laughed.

"What was the point of that Potter?" Malfoy snapped.

"Well I had guessed with you Malfoy. Just thought I'd check Seamus." I grinned.

"I've never worn Slytherin crested underwear." Malfoy decided, getting me back for the shot before. I went to pick up the shot but he cleared his throat. "I'm not finished. I've never worn Slytherin crested underwear _today."_

"Shit." I groaned tossing back my shot. Gasps echoed everywhere but I just grinned. "Fine. I've never had a love bite on my chest _today._" I grinned as I watched Malfoy down his shot.

"I'm so confused." Ron murmured massaging his skull.

"I've never fucked Harry Potter." Blaise teased looked straight at Malfoy who downed his shot with ease.

"Well there we have it then." Blaise laughed leaning back in his chair.

"Wait a minute." Hermione added with a coy smile. "I've never been in a relationship with Harry, _**right now**_."

Everyone leaned forward to look at Draco who downed his shot calmly. They all turned to look at me but were met with an empty chair.

"You guys are idiots." I laughed walking around the table to sit in Draco's lap.

"So." I whispered softly while running my fingers through his hair. "You love me?"

"You have on my underwear." He laughed pulling me into a soft kiss.

At that moment Ron hit the floor. Passed out or fainted. I like to think both!

* * *

There we have it, Review please. Thank you!


End file.
